


Weiss Has a Faunus Fetish

by BioYuGi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nudity, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: On the second day of Bio's new perv reality:A Faunus harem!For day 2 of the RWBY-themed Biomas, we're dialing it back a little. This is something I had in my mind for a while. And it was simply, wouldn't it be funny if Weiss wound up with a harem of Faunus girls and didn't even realize she had a type? So, in this story she's got pretty much most of the Faunus ladies we've seen as part of her harem. Mutual, comfy, cute stuff. A bit of sexual teasing but otherwise this is pretty light affair, but I had fun writing it.(Honestly, this could have easily gone into Weiss having a massive cock and she's not just dating these gals, she's knocked them up too, but I felt a bit of more innocent stuff would be fun. If anyone's interested in that, it's not completely off the table but I won't be doing that this go-around)Either way, if you liked the story, please leave a comment, thanks!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Fiona Thyme/Weiss Schnee, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Neon Katt/Weiss Schnee, Sienna Khan/Weiss Schnee, Velvet Scarlatina/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Weiss Has a Faunus Fetish

Weiss was stirred from her comfortable sleep as something fuzzy brushed against her nose. She twitched a few times before her eyes opened up, and she recognized the long, soft ear of her brunette bunny slumped over her face. The heiress smirked, and gently grabbed it, before placing a kiss on its tip. 

"I think it's about time to wake up, honey," she whispered gently. Velvet's ears were sensitive already, moreso in the morning before she got used to the standard din of existence. Velvet opened her eyes and yawned cutely. Her nose even twitched a little bit as she saw Weiss stroking her tender ears. 

"Oh! Mm, g-good morning, Weiss," Velvet replied. She leaned over and gave Weiss a kiss on the lips. Weiss smirked and held the Faunus's head in place by grasping her cheeks. Weiss didn't care how early it was to be tongue-kissing her girlfriend. The sight of Velvet's bed head was so cute that Weiss simply couldn't help herself. She assaulted Velvet's tongue for a full minute before breaking the smooch and letting the girl relax. 

"Mnngh. I'm still not used to being woken up that way," she admitted with a strong blush on her cheeks. 

"You think you'd be used to it by now. It's been nearly a year," Weiss said proudly. She had to admit, when she looked back at her first year at Beacon, she hadn't imagined falling in love with the adorable rabbit. All it took was a mission here and a lunch date there, and eventually Weiss and Velvet were spending all their time together. Weiss wasn't sure what it was specifically about Velvet that drew Weiss to her. There were simply too many things to quantify. 

But at the end of the day, Velvet was an adorable, strong woman and Weiss was amazingly into her. She simply couldn't get enough. Even now as Velvet still tried to stretch, Weiss's hands reached out to grasp her bunny buns and squeezed them tightly. She didn't stop until Velvet's decorum broke and a sensual moan left her pouty lips.

"Hahh, Weiss, it's so early for that," she cooed, with a tone in her voice that suggested she wasn't entirely opposed to Weiss getting some hanky-panky so soon in the day.

"Yeah? Do we have any plans today, because otherwise I'm fine with getting this bare booty right on my lap until my legs go numb." Velvet stared down at her naked chest. Nights were never cold, despite Weiss's reputation. She let Weiss adjust her until Velvet was straddling Weiss's torso. Her cheeks pressed down onto the thin girl, and Velvet brought her hands up to massage Weiss's barely-there chest in return.

"No, I suppose we don't have anything to do," Velvet noted. She settled in place as Weiss's hands remained on her backside, fondling the soft spheres. 

"It's a shame you don't have a cute little rabbit tail. It would only make you cuter," Weiss stated as she gave a quick slap to one of Velvet's cheeks. Velvet blushed harder as she leaned in closer, and planted a few kisses on Weiss yet again. "My adorable little bunny~ You know your ears get a bit pink when you blush?" 

"Mmmf, hahh, sometimes I, mmf…" Velvet started, but found herself pausing as she wasn't sure if it was okay to say.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"I, mm, w-wonder if you have a Faunus fetish?" Velvet asked. Weiss tilted her head to the side, but didn't stop molesting the other woman's backside. 

"Is that a thing? I don't think that's why I love you, Velvet. You're just perfect. I'd love you even if you were human, are you worried about that?"

"Nngh, n-no, if it was just me, I wouldn't even assume anything, but, hah…" Velvet turned her head to the side and saw a purring kitten lingering on Weiss's right side. Weiss blushed a bit. Okay, having two Faunus girlfriends was a bit out of the ordinary. But what else was Weiss supposed to do when Blake confessed her love to the heiress only a month after she'd made it official with Velvet?

"Blake, do you think I have a fetish for Faunus girls?" Weiss asked genuinely. Blake opened her mouth and wiped up the bit of drool that escaped. She smiled as she saw Weiss's long, white locks framing her face with a few errant hairs covering her eyes.

"I dunno. Maybe," the black-haired woman said as she scooted closer to Weiss. She liked warmth, and Weiss was emanating more than usual as she got more aroused with Velvet's body grinding on her. "I don't think that's a problem. Velvet you're still okay with sharing, right?" she asked, as her golden eyes glimmered with some sunlight starting to stream into the room.

"O-Of course! There's enough Weiss for us," Velvet replied with a smile. "She is, hah, nngh, guhh!" Blake rolled her eyes as she saw Weiss's gaze narrow into focus. Velvet began to twitch and writhe on top of Weiss's body as the pale woman's fingers entered her heated entrances. "Nnngh, W-Weiss, please, I, I cah, cah, cannnn!" Weiss bit down on her lip and continued to pump in and out, occasionally spanking Velvet's backside, until the Faunus moaned in bliss and collapsed right on top of Weiss. 

"Whew. Good, I'm not getting rusty," Weiss teased, adjusting Velvet a bit so she was focused more on the left side of her own nude body. That let her reach around Blake's back so she could bring the shorter-haired girl closer to her. The three of them snuggled together, keeping each other comfortable as Blake purred against Weiss's shoulder. "How'd you sleep, babe?" Blake smiled, and her ears twitched a bit, before leaning in to give Weiss a kiss.

"Good. I had a dream we were on the beach."

"Oh, I thought you hated the water."

"I do. But we weren't exactly swimming if you catch my drift."

"Mmm, this is where I'm supposed to tell you to stop reading your smut before bed but clearly it's a good influence on you. Keep it up." She leaned forward and began to rub Blake's ears, giggling to herself. "Scritch scratch the kitty cat."

"N-Nya," Blake moaned. Weiss hadn't been the first person to scratch her ears and she wouldn't be the last. But nobody made such a simple act so undeniably enticing as Weiss did. She shivered down to her core, and drooled a bit more as the young woman continued. "Nnngh, you love our ears, don't you?"

"They're so cute! So fuzzy, and warm, and the way they twitch is just the best!" Weiss chuckled to herself. 

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like a fetish to me!"

"What?!" Weiss called out. She looked down between her legs to see Neon had woken up. The second cat Faunus that took refuge in her bed turned herself upside-down so that the back of her head rested on Weiss's thighs like a pillow. "Neon, th-that's not a fetish. It's not a fetish to admire a part of someone's anatomy!"

"I guess not," the young huntress replied. "But are you saying you wouldn't like me a teeeeensy bit more if I had cat ears too?"

"Not in the slightest!" Weiss said confidently. Blake scoffed, with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, but Neon's got a tail instead."

"That I do," the orange-haired beauty replied, pulling it out and brushing it up against Weiss's midsection. "And our lovely lady here was playing with it a lot last night. I mean, stroking it, rubbing it, kissing it. I'm pretty sure she was sucking on it for a bit."

"Why I, would, hmf, I suppose you'd prefer if I paid your tail no attention at all?" Weiss asked with a huff.

"Uh-uh, hold up princess, I never said that," Neon spat back, shaking her head rapidly. Her long, slightly-dyed locks of hair swished around and tickled Weiss's nethers as she pushed herself up with her feet. "I'm just saying. When you were told to date an Atlas huntress in order to get more connections, you probably had a lot of options that weren't Faunus."

"P-Perhaps, but none of them were as gorgeous as you! And my father's suggestions may have nudged me in a direction but I was fully within my right to stay content with Velvet and Blake. I simply decided that if I could spread my affection to another, then it would be selfish of me not to do so." She had to admit, it did seem pretty suspicious, laying in bed, with three naked Faunus girls clinging to her like sticky taffy. 

"Maybe, and this is a big maybe, my attraction to strong women simply coincided with the three of you. Did you think of that?"

"Hm, I dunno," Blake said again. "If it was solely strong women, then wouldn't Yang, or Nora, be in this bed too?"

"W-Well, there clearly wouldn't be enough room," Weiss argued, as her hands found Blake's bottom in one, and Neon's breast in the other. A cute, dainty voice baa'd from under the sheets, and Weiss's face fell. It wasn't like she'd forgotten about Fiona, but the girl was good at staying small. The middle Schnee child felt a bit embarrassed that the smallest member of her harem was still taller than her, and bustier too.

"Neon, can you scoot over, please, I'm, nngh, there. Hi." Fiona's face was heavenly. She hadn't known Fiona for very long. If Neon had been a girlfriend her father approved of, based on her academic record, Fiona would be the opposite. A member of a resistance group that pretty much went against everything the Schnee Dust Company stood for. Fiona seemed to recognize this as she squished her cheek up against Neon's, and smirked up at Weiss.

"If I can add in my opinion here, I think you absolutely have a thing for Faunus girls, Weiss, but I don't think there's anything wrong with that," Fiona explained. The soft sheepgirl had a good point as she nuzzled her bare chest into Weiss's leg. At this point, the four girls each had a limb to themselves, cuddling up with their human partner and kissing the closest parts of her.

"Mmmf, hhah…" Weiss looked over at Velvet, to confirm she'd gained some strength back to get in on this action. "I just, mmf, don't want you girls to think that I'm only dating you for some perverted kink that I absolutely do not have." 

"Honey, please, it's fine," Velvet stated. "I shouldn't have even brought it up. It was silly of me to notice."

"Just, you know, keep in mind the more Faunus you want to mingle with the clingier we'll get," Neon joked. The energetic cat Faunus was possibly the most fit of them all, with a faint definition of her abs on her bare stomach. "And this kitty likes to bite. Meow."

"Hahh…" Weiss trembled and tried to rub her thighs together, which made Neon giggle.

"Uh oh, does Weiss like hearing animal noises? I think she dooooes. Meow. Meooooow. Rawr," Neon continued, giving a kitten grin as she pounced on Weiss's leg and nuzzled against it. "Oowoo, you're so warm. See me wag my widdle kitty tail?" she added while shaking her hips back and forth in a steady rhythm.

"Mmm I think she loves it," Fiona added. "Baaaa, baa-baa," she teased, kissing up Weiss's firm, pale thigh as she saw moisture build up on Weiss's womanhood.

"This is demeaning…" Blake muttered. "Nya," she threw in, making her hand look like a paw as she pushed it towards Weiss's face. The red building on Weiss's face made her cheeks look like tomatoes. Velvet pouted as she didn't really have a 'sound' to make, so she resorted to sniffing the air cutely and wagging her ears across Weiss's face. With each limb held down like she was some giant in a fairy tale, Weiss couldn't even defend herself. Not like she wanted to.

"Nngh, hah, g-girls, what you're doing, nngh, i-isn't working!" Weiss insisted even as she seemed on the verge of climax simply from the taunting sounds. Velvet smiled warmly and kept at it, only stopping when she heard something else.

"...Ilia, are you here again?"

"No! Damnit!" The four Faunus stopped what they were doing to see the infamous chameleon Faunus crouched in the upper window. She jumped down after breaking her cloaking so they could see her. "Schnee… you're still laying here in this debaucherous orgy? I thought after last night you'd have sated your lustful urges, but, but this…"

"You were watching last night as well?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow. "Have you even gone home since then?" She sounded more concerned than anything else. "Why don't you stick around for breakfast, I'm sure you're starving." 

"I don't need to eat, I've been placed here to keep an eye on things with-" Ilia was cut off as her stomach rumbled hungrily, and she nearly doubled over. "I… might take you up on that offer." Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled out her scroll in order to ask for some food to be sent in. The others in bed all smiled and hugged her closer. That affection and concern is a big part of why they'd all been okay with sharing Weiss.

"I think we're close to getting her to join," Blake said with a faint red on her cheeks. 

"I know, I know…" Weiss admitted. "I have to admit I'm curious to see just how freckled she is all over," she mumbled. Ilia stumbled over to the bed as Weiss offered a spot for her to sit down. "When are you going to stop trying to stalk her, anyway?"

"I'm not stalking. I'm reporting," Ilia insisted as she placed her short-clad rear on the corner of the bed.

"She's fine, I promise. I'm taking care of her." It had only been a minute since Weiss called for some breakfast, but her newest maid already opened the door. She didn't bother knocking before coming in holding an immense platter of food. Thankfully she looked to have a figure that could hold all of it and much more. Her tiger-striped body rippled with muscle and fit athleticism. She was a stunner of a Faunus, with curves that anyone else in the room would have died for, and she showed them off proudly.

Though, considering Weiss had custom-ordered the maid outfit, it was a question on how willing she was to show everything off. But the tiger Faunus still smiled as she sauntered in wearing an extremely-skimpy low cut top. The skirt was even more scandalous, barely doing anything to hide her backside, but considering the others were all naked except for Ilia, showing some lower butt cheeks or cleavage was nothing in comparison. 

Between the skirt and the top, her stomach was exposed, over which a large part was healed scar tissue. The maid couldn't remember much before her accident, so when she'd stumbled through the streets looking for help, she'd somehow hitched a ride to Atlas. Weiss found her, and took her in, and it wasn't until Ilia first began stalking them late at night that she found out the woman now placing pancakes before them was once the leader of the White Fang.

"Good morning, Sienna, how are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"I'm well, thank you, Mistress," Sienna said with a smile and a curtsy. Ilia wasn't sure to be outraged, disgusted, or turned on. Sienna had been a fierce, proud woman. It seemed her injury had made her more docile and gentle in addition to losing her memory. "Oh your guest is here again. Is there enough for her?"

"Yes, I made sure to tell the chef to add an extra serving. Two, actually, if you'd care to join us?" Weiss asked. Sienna blushed and gasped.

"Oh, I, I don't know if it would be proper, Mistress. But I'd be more than happy to join you!" After making sure the cornucopia of Faunus ladies had their breakfast, Sienna sat down and joined them. The bed creaked with the weight of seven full-grown women sitting on it, causing Weiss to make a mental note to get a much larger bed. 

"I'm happy to have you, Sienna. Ilia, you as well. You're getting enough to eat at home, right?" Weiss asked. Ilia blushed even as she was halfway into her tall stack of flapjacks drizzled in syrup.

"Mmfmnghm!" She swallowed. "Yes, I'm plenty fed, I don't need to come to you for sustenance."

"I'm sure you don't. We're having beef tenderloin for dinner tonight if you want some."

"Okay well maybe I'll show up just to keep an eye on… things," Ilia said, giving a glance at Sienna who stared back at her, oblivious and cute. Ilia's blush returned. She'd been coming to see if Sienna really was unaware of her vicious past. After a few weeks, she'd certainly seen enough to confirm one way or the other, and Weiss had a feeling she knew why. Not that Ilia would likely admit it.

But really, Weiss already had several Faunus girlfriends, what was one more?

"And you know, if you get so full after dinner tonight that you can't move, we could easily set up a guest room for you," Weiss offered. Velvet smiled as she forked a bit of pancakes into Weiss's mouth. Blake took a thick swig of milk and had a kiss stolen from her by Neon. The rambunctious cat's tail wrapped around Fiona's waist, making the sheep Faunus giggle as Sienna dabbed at her chin with a napkin. Ilia watched all of this until her body began to turn translucent from being so flustered. She pulled her ponytail out in front of her body and ran the thick, dark brown mass through her fingers.

"Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer," Ilia answered. Sienna clapped her hands.

"Oh, if you do I'll make sure it's extra-comfy and soft!" Ilia, Weiss, and everyone else watched Sienna's breasts wobble in her low-cut top, and sighed blissfully. 

"Weiss, you're a perv," Fiona whispered. The white-haired huntress huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"I know, I know… and I'm getting worse. Watch this." She turned to Ilia. "Of course, the guest bed is nice, but my own bed is the best in the house, I assure you." Ilia stammered, trying to come up with a response. 

"Oh is it? I haven't had a chance to sleep in it myself," Sienna cut in.

"Mm-hm, perhaps you'd like to join us one night?" Weiss offered as Sienna's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I'd love to. But, if Miss Ilia has been offered a spot I would hate to take her place." Weiss smiled, looking at the mass of babes on her bedspread.

"I'm pretty sure we can make it work." She pursed her lips in Ilia's direction, puckered her lips for a kiss, and saw the chameleon tremble. 

"Oof, oh, she's gone," Velvet said, slightly envious.

"Yeah, that's the move that got me too," Fiona admitted.

"Same."

"Yep."

"S-Shut up," Ilia muttered, making a move to slip into bed before Weiss stopped her.

"Ah ah, one thing, Ilia…" Weiss said. "There's a, um, dress code." Ilia hesitated for only a moment before stripping out of her clothing and climbing into bed completely naked. Weiss staked her claim with a firm grasp on the chameleon Faunus's backside. "Ooh… you do have a lot of freckles. We'll have to count them all later."

"O...kay?" Ilia replied, not sure how to respond to that.

"With my tongue."

"Oh. Oh!" Now, that was the proper reaction.


End file.
